Something About You
by KaelynAnne
Summary: After walking in on her boyfriend with another woman, Robin turned to the one person she could always count on, her best friend, Lucky Spencer. When a one night stand resulted in an unexpected pregnancy, the romance they once shared was reignited


Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creators of General Hospital.

Author's Note: I'm not sure how often this story will get updated because I'm working on several other stories, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head and the first chapter just sort of wrote itself. Review and let me know what you think.

Something About You: Chapter One

Lucky had just finished ordering pizza when someone began knocking incessantly on his door. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." He opened the door and was surprised to see Robin standing there, soaking wet and crying. "Robin?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on." He shut the door behind her and led her into the living room. "I've got some clothes you can change into." She nodded and quietly followed him to his room.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just leave your clothes in my room and I'll wash them later."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later, Robin had changed into a pair of Lucky's sweat pants and one of his T-shirts and the two were sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table with beer and pizza. "You want to tell me what's got you so upset?"

"I went home and saw Patrick and Elizabeth together. They never saw me. I just left and came here."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you come here?"

"You're my best friend. I never feel safer than when I'm with you."

"So, were you and Patrick having problems?"

"Not really. I mean, things were different, but I just thought that we'd hit a rough patch and we'd get over it. Apparently, I was wrong."

"Patrick's an idiot. He doesn't know what a great woman he just lost." Robin laughed and Lucky couldn't help smiling, it was the first time she'd laughed all night.

"Your opinion can't be trusted. It's biased."

"Yes, it is. However, I'm speaking not only as your best friend, but also as an ex-boyfriend."

"Lucky Spencer, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If what you think I'm saying is that I regret breaking up with you, then yes." She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"That was one of the easiest times in my life. I'd never been happier."

"So, what happened?"

"Things got complicated."

"Thank you for clearing that up."

"Life happened. Our lives started going in separate directions, I'm just glad we managed to stay friends."

"So am I. Aside from Emily, you're one of the few people that I've always been able to depend on."

"I've never really thought about it before, but the three of us have always been connected in one way or another, haven't we?" she asked.

"Yes, we have. I hate to depress you again, but where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know all I know is that I'm not living with Patrick anymore. I guess I'll get a room at Kelly's or move back in with Uncle Mac."

"You know you can always stay here."

"Lucky, that's sweet, but this is your apartment."

"I wouldn't mind sharing it with you."

"Give up, Spencer. I'm not moving in with you."

"Okay, fine, you win. For now." As they fell into a comfortable silence, Robin found her thoughts drifting to Patrick. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Patrick." She tried to smile, but it didn't work as her eyes once again filled with tears. When Lucky reached out and brushed her tears away, Robin managed a small smile.

"I know this isn't how you wanted to spend your Friday night. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad you came over."

"Even if I'm treating you like one of my girlfriends?" He laughed as he began playing with her hair.

"Even then." The familiarity of Lucky's fingers running through her hair soothed Robin and suddenly they were moving closer to each other, their lips connecting in a sweet kiss. "Robin."

"Mmm, what?"

"Tell me to stop."

"No. I want you to kiss me again." When he hesitated, she smiled reassuringly. "Lucky, please?" Unable to refuse her anything, Lucky caved and captured her lips in a kiss.

* * *

Robin sighed contentedly as she traced random shapes on Lucky's chest. "Mmm, I forgot how nice this was." He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"It always felt like it was just the two of us. I never wanted to let you out of my arms."

"That's how I feel now, but I know that at some point I'll have to leave and find somewhere to stay."

"Don't think about that now."

"That's all the convincing I need."

"So, you don't regret this?" She raised her head to head to look at him, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Lucky, I've never regretted making love with you."

"I know, but it was different this time. You're upset and you've been drinking."

"I had two beers, that's it. Besides, even if I was drunk and I hadn't wanted this, I would have let you know."

"I know." She smiled and brushed her lips over his.

"Stop worrying or I'm going to start thinking you regret this."

"I don't. I just wish we could stay in my apartment forever."

"As nice as that sounds, we both have lives outside that door, but for tonight, it's just you and me."

"Works for me." Robin smiled and laid her head back on Lucky's chest. They were quiet for several minutes as Lucky began playing with her hair. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You said you and Patrick were already having problems before you found out he was sleeping with Elizabeth. If he hadn't cheated on you or if you hadn't found out, would you have broken up with him anyway?" She sighed and pressed a kiss to his chest.

"I don't know. I mean, I love Patrick, but I still- I don't know how to say this."

"Try."

"I've been thinking a lot about you and me lately. Lucky, I'm still in love with you."

"I still love you, too. How long have you felt like this?"

"I don't think I ever stopped loving you. It just took me this long to figure it out."

"So, where does this leave us?"

"I don't know. I don't want to jump into another relationship, but I can't ignore how I feel."

"So, let's just keep our relationship the same as it has been and see how things develop."

"I like that idea." He smiled and pulled her up his chest so that he could kiss her.

"That whole just friends thing starts tomorrow right?" Robin laughed and pressed a kiss to Lucky's lips.

"Yes, it starts tomorrow."

"Good." He flipped them over and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered his head to kiss her.

* * *

"Stop it."

"I'm not doing anything." Robin laughed and swatted Lucky's hands away from the buttons on her shirt.

"You're distracting me. I've been trying to get dressed for the last twenty minutes."

"Don't go."

"I have to. I have to go pack my stuff."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"At the MetroCourt. At least for a couple of months."

"You know, my offer still stands. You can move in here."

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I don't think it's the best idea for us to live together."

"Why?"

"Because we'd never leave the apartment. And as nice as that would be, we'd lose our jobs, which means we would have no money to pay the rent."

"We could work around that."

"Lucky, I need to do this. I need to be on my own right now."

"Okay, just promise you'll call me if you need anything."

"You know I will." She smiled and when he pulled her into his lap, she didn't resist.

"Giving up?"

"Maybe."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes." He captured her lips in a kiss and she instantly responded. When he pulled away, she looked at him curiously. "Lucky? What?"

"When do you have to be at work?"

"I don't work today, but I would like to get my stuff packed and moved into the MetroCourt before it gets dark."

"We've got plenty of time before then."

"Yeah, if you ever let me out of your apartment." Lucky laughed and began lavishing kisses on her neck. Robin sighed and dropped her head back. "Stop teasing."

"I like seeing you beg." He cupped one of her breasts and she moaned as he laid her back on the bed. "Still want me to stop?"

"No." He smiled and began unbuttoning her shirt, taking his time, kissing and teasing as she

spoke his name and begged him to make love to her.

* * *

"Hey, you didn't come home last night," Patrick said as Robin entered their apartment.

"Oh, yes, I did. You were just too busy to notice."

"What?"

"I came home, saw you with Elizabeth, and left. How long have you been cheating on me?"

"Three months."

"And when were you planning to tell me?" When he didn't answer, she nodded and dropped her purse and keys on the coffee table. "I thought so. I also thought you'd like to know that I'm moving out."

"What?"

"I'm moving out. You can let Elizabeth move in or stay by yourself, I really don't care."

"Robin, we can fix this. We can work things out."

"No, we can't. I don't want to."

"So, where did you go last night?"

"I went to Lucky's. And since I don't want to lie to you, I'm telling you that we slept together."

"You slept with Lucky and you're pissed off at me for sleeping with Elizabeth?" Robin shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The difference is that I spent one night with Lucky and I'm being honest about it, you've been sleeping with Elizabeth for three months and you never told me. If I hadn't seen the two of you together, would you have told me?"

"Yes."

"Patrick, if you were going to tell me, you would have done it before now."

"You know I never wanted to hurt you, right?"

"Can we not do this now? I don't want to fight. I just want to get my stuff and get out of here."

"You don't want to fight? You tell me you're moving out because I slept with Elizabeth and then you tell me that you slept with Lucky and I'm supposed to be okay with that?"

"No, I don't expect you to be okay with that. I was being honest and it doesn't matter if I slept with Lucky or not because our relationship was over the first time you slept with Elizabeth and didn't tell me."

"I thought you and Lucky were just friends. If that's true then why did you sleep together?"

"Look I didn't plan on it. I saw you and Elizabeth together, I was upset, and I went to the one person that always makes me feel safe and wanted. Lucky, my best friend."

"Your best friend and ex-boyfriend."

"Yes, Lucky and I dated, but that was years ago. We broke up because our lives started taking us in different directions. Lucky's friendship means a lot to me, but that's all we are, best friends."

"And clearly your friendship with Lucky means more to you than our relationship."

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"From watching the two of you together, from listening to your conversations. What he thinks means the world to you and sometimes I think he's more important to you than I am."

"Okay, that's it, we're done discussing this. I'm getting my stuff and leaving."

* * *

"So, you broke up with Patrick?" Carly asked as she, Robin, Sam, and Emily sat down at a table at Jake's.

"Yes, I did. He's now completely free to be with Elizabeth."

"How are you?" Emily questioned.

"I'm okay. I don't think we would have been together much longer anyway."

"Does this have anything to do with Lucky?" As soon as Emily voiced her question, Sam and Carly looked at their friends.

"What happened with Lucky?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I thought the two of you were just friends," Carly added.

"We are. That's what we agreed to be."

"Okay, you cannot just leave us hanging like that. You have to tell us what happened," Carly insisted. Robin laughed as she poured a shot of tequila.

"Lucky and I slept together, but I want to know how Emily found out about it." The girls downed their first shots then poured another round before Emily spoke again.

"I didn't. I was referring to the fact that you're still in love with him, but this is much more interesting and I agree with Carly. You have to tell us what happened."

"It isn't anything exciting. I went to Patrick's, saw he and Elizabeth together, and went to Lucky's. We talked for a while and then we kissed and it just kind of went from there."

"Was it just last night?" Sam asked.

"No, it was most of this morning too."

"Are you still in love with Lucky?" Carly asked.

"Yes, and he knows. I told him last night, but we agreed to stay friends and let things develop naturally."

"Robin, we all know that you love Lucky and he loves you, the two of you should be together," Sam said.

"I know, but I just broke up with Patrick and I don't want to rush into another relationship."

"Okay, that could be really smart or incredibly stupid. Lucky could fall in love with someone else." Robin laughed as she drank her second shot and poured a third.

"Thanks for that cheery thought."

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's true and I always thought you and Lucky made a much better couple than you and Patrick," Carly said.

"So, the three of you were waiting for Patrick and I to break up?"

"No, we were just waiting for you to realize what everyone else already knew," Emily said.

"That I was still in love with Lucky."

"Yes." Robin laughed at her friends' synchronized answer.

"I hate to disappoint you, but for now, Lucky and I are just friends."

"I'm telling you, you need to make your move before someone else does," Carly said.

"Okay, you know what? I'm way too sober to be discussing my lack of a relationship."

"Good point. I'm going to get more tequila."

"Carly, the bottle we have isn't even halfway gone," Emily pointed out.

"You need more tequila." Carly got up and went to the bar, leaving Sam, Emily, and Robin at the table.

"Think she and Sonny had another fight?" Sam asked.

"Definitely. Let's just hope she doesn't try to dance with another guy this time, I thought Sonny was going to kill that poor guy," Emily said.

"What do you think they fought about this time?" Robin questioned.

"Probably something that no one could ever guess," Sam answered.

"I got the tequila and more shot glasses. What did you talk about while I was gone?" Carly asked, putting the second bottle of tequila on the table as she sat down.

"Nothing. Work, Jason, Nikolas," Robin spoke up.

"Okay, new rule. No talking about the men in our lives," Carly said, pouring herself a row of shots. The other three girls shared a look and quickly drank the shots that were sitting in front of them.

Two hours later, all four girls were completely drunk. They'd finished three and a half bottles of tequila and were currently laughing at something that Carly had said.

Lucky and Cruz entered Jake's just as they toasted to something. "Hey, Coleman, how long have they been here?" Lucky asked.

"Two hours. Apparently, it's girls only night."

"Which probably means that Carly and Sonny had a fight," Cruz commented.

"You're probably right," Lucky agreed.

"Hey, Coleman, Carly wants a bottle of scotch," Robin said, leaning against the bar to keep her balance.

"I think you girls have had enough to drink for tonight."

"Then you go over there and tell her that and if she kicks your ass, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Did you get the scotch?" Carly asked, throwing an arm over Robin's shoulders.

"Yes." Robin handed the bottle to Carly and as she turned to look at her friend, she noticed Lucky and Cruz.

"Good. Now let's go back to the table."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." She watched Carly stumble back over to their table then slowly made her way over to Lucky and Cruz.

"What are you doing here?"

"Cruz and I come here sometimes after work. What are you doing here?"

"Carly and Sonny had a fight and she wanted to get out of the house for a while."

"How much have you had to drink?"

"I don't know. I lost count after the seventh shot."

"And how do you plan on getting home?"

"Calling a cab." She smiled and wrapped her arms around Lucky's neck. "Dance with me."

"Robin, you can barely stand."

"You can hold me up. Come on, please?"

"Okay, come on." Robin pressed a kiss to his lips as he led her out to the floor. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, I know that this whole girls night was Carly's idea, but did your break up with Patrick have anything to do with how much you drank?"

"Maybe."

"It's okay to be hurt, you know. I know you love me, but you and Patrick were together for two years." She pulled back to look at him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You're so understanding. Most people would be jealous."

"Well, I'm not most people. You know that."

"I do know that," she agreed as they swayed to the song that was playing on the jukebox.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Hurt, pissed off, confused. How could he lie to me?" She laid her head on his shoulder as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Like I told you last night, Patrick is an idiot. He doesn't know what he lost."

"I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home."

"Okay, I'll take you back to the MetroCourt."

"No, not my home. Your home. I don't want to be alone tonight."

* * *

Two days later, Robin was just getting off the phone with Lucky when she heard someone behind her. She turned around and offered a small smile when she saw Patrick. "Hey, sorry, I'm in the way."

"It's okay. Were you leaving?"

"No, I was just going in for lunch. Do you want to eat with me?"

"Only if you don't mind."

"I don't. I don't want us to hate each other." Patrick smiled as he held the door to Kelly's open for her.

"That's a big change from the other day."

"Thirty seconds and you're already teasing me," she complained good-naturedly as they sat down at a table.

"Well, if I didn't tease you, then I wouldn't be me now would I?"

"You have a point."

"Hey, can I get you something to drink?" Georgie asked.

"I'll have a cherry coke," Robin said.

"Iced tea."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Were you talking to Lucky out there?"

"Yeah, I was."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Patrick."

"No, it wasn't an accusation. It was just a question. I think I already know the answer, but I just want to know."

"Yes, I'm in love with Lucky. What did you mean you thought you knew the answer?"

"The last couple of months you were distracted and kind of distant, like you were there, but your mind was somewhere else."

"Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?" Georgie asked, setting Robin and Patrick's drinks down in front of them.

"Cheese fries and cherry pie," Robin said.

"I want a cheeseburger and fries." Robin smiled as Georgie left with their orders then turned her attention back to Patrick.

"So, if you knew that I was in love with Lucky, why didn't you say anything?"

"Like I said, I wasn't absolutely sure and I didn't want to jump to the wrong conclusion and risk pissing you off."

"That was very sweet, but you were right. I should have told you I just didn't know how to and then I found out about you and Elizabeth and things just kind of spiraled out of control."

"I think it's safe to say that we can both be blamed for how our relationship ended."

"I agree, but there's something you said the other night that's been bothering me."

"What would that be?"

"That my friendship with Lucky meant more than my relationship with you."

"Here you go, cheese fries, cherry pie, cheeseburger and fries," Georgie said, putting their plates on the table.

"Thanks, Georgie," Robin said. Georgie smiled in response as she moved to take care of another table.

"I didn't mean that. I was angry and I said a lot of things that I didn't mean."

"We both did. I just want you to know that I did love you."

"But, you love Lucky more." She looked down at her plate and he reached across the table, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay. I want you to be happy and if Lucky makes you happy then you should be with him."

"Lucky and I decided to stay friends and just see what happens, but you're right, he does make me happy." They were quiet for several minutes as they started eating and Robin used the time to figure out a way to explain her feelings for Lucky.

"You look like you're a million miles away," Patrick commented. Robin smiled as she took a sip of her coke.

"I was just thinking about how to explain my feelings for Lucky to you."

"Robin, you don't have to do that."

"No, I want to and you deserve to know. I mean, I was emotionally unfaithful even if I didn't realize it until Friday night."

"I'm still telling you that you don't have to explain, but if you want to, then go ahead."

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Lucky after Stone died. I don't love him more, I just love him differently. Stone was my first love and when he died, I went completely numb. I didn't want to feel anything, so I just shut down. Then Lucky and I started spending more time together and he showed me that it was okay to feel. The first time that I let myself feel anything after Stone's death, it was laughter. Lucky's friendship means so much to me because he was there for me during a really hard time in my life. He taught me to love again."

"So, then why did you two break up?"

"We started drifting apart. I started spending time with Nikolas and at the time, he and Lucky weren't exactly getting along and then there was the fire, and I thought he'd died. By the time he came back, Jason and I were dating and then he got involved with Elizabeth."

"Wow, you two have been through a lot."

"Yeah and somehow our friendship survived, which is why, as you pointed, what Lucky thinks means the world to me. If he wasn't part of my life, I don't know how I would survive."

"So, those months when you thought he was dead must have been really hard on you."

"They were the worst. When I finally found out that he was alive, I just broke down."

"You had to have been relieved."

"I was. All those months of thinking he was dead and feeling like my heart was broken finally took their toll and everything I was feeling came out in tears."

"And judging from the tears in your eyes, it still hurts you to talk about that." Robin smiled self-consciously and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand that this is hard for you to talk about."

"God, this is weird."

"What?"

"Talking to you like this so soon after everything that happened. I thought it would be awkward or tense, but it isn't."

"I'm glad it isn't. I want to be friends with you."

"That makes two of us, but I know it won't always be this easy for us to talk."

"No, it won't, but we can make it work."

"Hey, am I interrupting?" Robin looked up and smiled brightly when she saw Lucky.

"No, we were just talking."

"I can see that. Are you ready to go? Emily and Nikolas are meeting us at my apartment."

"Yeah, I'm ready. Thanks for lunch, Patrick."

"You're welcome." Lucky smiled at the other man as he and Robin left Kelly's.

"That seemed friendly."

"It was and I know it's going to take a while for us to get along that well all the time, but we had a really good talk today."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"I told him why your friendship means so much to me, why you mean so much to me. I also told him that after Stone's death, you saved me."

"I saved you?"

"Yes, you did. And I'll always be grateful to you for it."

"That's good to know," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"That doesn't mean you can hold it over me when you want something," she warned playfully, wrapping her arms around him as they continued walking.

"Damn, you ruin all my fun."

"Poor baby," she teased. Without warning, Lucky started tickling her and she screamed with laughter. "Hey, no fair."

"Sorry, this is what you get for teasing."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I take it back."

"You're forgiven." He began tickling her again and she burst into a fresh round of giggles.


End file.
